Through the looking glass
by letmesleep
Summary: If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't and contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be it would you see?" When you fall down the rabbit hole odd is he new normal Marshal lee/oc read and review


What was this feeling? I swear it felt like I was falling, faster and faster I was falling down the rabbit hole. How odd I don't remember falling, was I running or walking when I fell. Ah, yes I was running from my cousins Finn and Jake, I took Finn's sword, not like he didn't have a million others like it. Well that didn't matter now, I felt like I was falling for hours. How picutluar for a hole to be so long, I thought as I free fell further and further down the rabbit hole. Then i saw a strange light coming closer and closer towards me, or I to it. I let off a scream as I hit a clothe line. Then a bookshelf, what in the land of Ooo is this? I thought counting the possible answer, I could only think of one, I wasn't in Ooo anymore. After narrowly dodging a piano the light grew bigger. I left off a scream as I landed on the soft ground with a dull thud. I slowly opened my eyes, dreading the sight before me. I was in a hole covered by the shade of an old Willow tree, I staggered to my feet. Falling on my first three tries, I began to climb the roots of the willow tree. Getting out of the hole, I looked around, nothing seemed indifferent from Ooo. But this place didn't have the same feeling as Ooo. I grabbed Finn's sword that was at my feet, and looked at the two paths I could take. One path was a worn out with use, and the other was long since over grown. My mind told me to take the path worn with usage, but my heart told me to go for the other. I sighed, deciding to follow my mind on this route. I began my trek thought the woods, birds sang, and fairies flew overhead. Strangely I felt at ease in this place, I might have even said peaceful. I began to hum a tune, to make the walk go by faster. After an hour I came to a fork in the road, this time both paths where wore with use, so that didn't give me any help. Hmm... I thought, this left feels right. I said with a smile, as I walked further on this path I noticed the birds stopped and the fairies where all gone. Something wasn't right, I thought as I came to a stop at a cemetery, just like in a movie fog started to roll in, and it seemed as the sun decided to start setting. I let off a gulp remembering just hours ago I was with Finn and Jake.  
"Madeline give it back!"  
Finn screamed angrily, I just laughed as I began to run from the tree house.  
"If you want it so much come and get it!"  
I said with a mischievous smile,  
"If you say so ."  
Jake said moulding into a wall around me. I stopped and gave Jake a pout,  
"No fair!"  
I said as I climbed over is orange fur.  
"Get back here!"  
Jake called, I just laughed as I ran into the forest. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest until Finn and Jake's voices where only faint whispers. I remember the twigs hitting my face, and the burning in my lungs, then the odd feeling of falling.  
I shock out of my daze, and focused on the more pressing matters of the moment, I began to walk silently across the cemetery not even daring to step on a twig. Finally I crossed the cemetery, and continued on the path, in the last little bit of the fading sunlight, that was quickly being eaten away by the darkness. Over a hill thought a valley a cross a water fall I came to a peak that looked over the field below, to my utter surprise there was our tree house. I felt a smile creep up across my face as I thought about going to sleep in my fluffy bed. I began to walk down to the peak to the tree house.  
"Glob Cake wait, Cake watch out!"  
I heard a feminine voice call out, I looked to see a giant cat running towards me, I grabbed Finn's sword ready to attack if I needed to,  
'Cake stop!"  
The vice screeched, almost like Finn's did. The cat pounced on me knocking Finn's sword out of my hand. I let off a scream,  
"Don't hurt me!"  
I said nervously as the cat bearer it's teeth,  
"Cake get off her!"  
A girl with blonde hair peaking out of a bunny hat said angrily, I was taken back a moment she looked exactly like Finn, well except the whole gender bender thing.  
"How do we know she isn't' the ice queen?"  
The cat said in a diva voice, the ice queen? I never knew the ice king was married.  
"Please I am not the ice queen just get off of me!"  
I said meanly,  
"Fionna I think we better take her to Prince Gumball's, something seems fish, and not the good kind either."  
Fionna nodded, the cat yanked me up roughly and the girl tied me up,  
"Let me go, I am not the ice queen I am Madeline."  
I hissed, beginning to struggle,  
"Cake maybe she isn't the ice queen."  
Fionna said concerned, the cat just rolled its eyes,  
"Then who is she? People don't just fall out of the sky Fionna!"  
The cat said exasperated,  
"But I fell down a rabbit hole."  
I said quietly, they both gave me bewildered stares  
"What the glob?"  
Fionna said in disbelief, I nodded.  
"I am still getting over the shock."  
I said calmly,  
"Cake I think we better take her to Prince Gumball's"  
"I think we should."  
The cat said gravely, they untied me. I picked up Finn's sword and we began to walk to this Prince Gum ball. This place just gets more weirder and weirder, I thought looking up at the start night sky.

* * *

_Please read and review please tell me if I should continue._


End file.
